canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Monstermaster13/MKX: Darkness.
Name: Darkness. From: Legend (1985) Race: Demon. Voice Actor: Tim Curry. Resides: The Underworld. Alignment: Evil. Stage: The Halls Of Darkness. Theme: His theme is his theme from the movie but with a bit of a metal influence and growls and hisses in the background and his lines from the movie can also be heard being sampled in it. Variants: Costume 1: His signature iconic look. Costume 2: A more shadowy variant of his iconic look that moves around and acts like a living shadow. Battle Intro: The ground shakes as the arena is surrounded with flames, shadow-like creatures and demons emerge from the walls as his voice echoes - he emerges from the walls in a shadow-like form before revealing himself, laughing evilly as he does so. Select Screen: A pair of demonic yellow eyes glow as his signature demonic voice chuckles before responding with an 'Excellent choice, mortal' comment. He twirls his pitchfork around and flexes for a few seconds before giving a wicked grin. Special Moves: *Demonic Flames: He breathes in and out, unleashing flames from his mouth in a dragon-like manner and hovering around his opponents, shooting the flames in their direction and burning things that are in his way. * Hellish Magic: He performs a series of dark magic attacks on the opponent, including conjuring up shadow-like entities that stalk the opponent, spin around and make them dizzy as he levitates in mid air. * Claws Of A Demon: He performs a series of claw attacks on his opponent, spinning around as he does so, causing several wounds and scratchmarks to appear on the opponent's body and dizzying them. *Dance Of Darkness: He turns into a shadow-like form and dances around the opponent in a matter akin to the iconic dress scene, swirling around and toying with them - mesmerizing them as he does do before pulling them closer and coiling around them as if he was a snake. X-Ray Move: *Ramming Charge: He charges at his opponent with inhuman agility, ramming them with his horns and causing them to fall over onto their back which breaks after he rams them down a second time. Fatalities: *Prisoner of the Darkness: He grabs the opponent and holds them up before removing their soul and making them lose their strength and aura, his opponent is then crushed by falling stalactites which form a cage of sorts, the crushed opponent is shown being pulled through into the cage as he laughs evilly. *Demonic Ritual: The opponent is placed in the middle of the floor, monster-like hands emerge from the ground and tie them down as they are sacrificed to him, causing them to get weaker and weaker before being drained of their power and their soul, going into a mirror of sorts before the mirror shatters. Winning Pose 1: He stands triumphantly while watching his opponent get defeated, as his opponent is defeated he takes a bow and he lightly scratches them with his claws - laughing as the opponent collapses before being dragged through a hellish circle and placed near his throne, where they are made his thrall. Winning Pose 2: He uses his magic to transform the opponent into a demonic or animalistic creature to serve him, he pets his transformed opponent on the head and recites his famous 'We're all animals' line from the movie as he drinks from a goblet. Babality: *Cute Little Demon: Baby Darkness picks up some toy unicorns and hugs them, crushing them as they burn up until they're nothing but ashes. He then giggles in a devious manner as he uses his demonic magic to make a shadowy creature dance around him. Outro/Ending: With most of the outer-realm under his control, he decided to take back Princess Lily and make her his once again, using his demonic powers to hypnotize her and seduce her, he took her to the throne room where she was placed upon the throne, also slowly and gradually Lily transformed into a human/feline hybrid creature who now serves as his queen for all eternity. (This is a nod to the original draft of the Legend screenplay which had Lily slowly turning into a human/cat hybrid). Category:Blog posts